The One I Love
by crazd-fan
Summary: InuKag, MirSan, ShipRin, SessOC, KouOC, more may come.... gods! I suck at summaries! KAGOMES BI!


OK, this is my second fic, and the first chapter is…..16 notebook pages long, second chapter is…..10 notebook pages long… And the third chapter is……7 so far…. Well, on with this fic…. By the by, Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Ship/Rin, Sess/OC, Kou/OC. R&R! OR DIE!...

* * *

"**_No toys…."_**

"Kagome! Hurry up this time! If you're gone for more than a day, I'm commin to get you!"

"SIT!" -thump-

"Wuddafk—"

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, AND STAY!"

Kagome ran to the Bone-eaters Well and leapt inside, and the oh-so familiar blue light engulfed her. Climbing out of the well on the partly rotted ladder, she was greeted by her brother, Souta.

"Hey Sis," his sing-song tone echoed lightly throughout the well-house, "there's a special someone waiting for you!"

"Who, is it Hojo? Tell him I'm not here!" She groaned loudly. _'What could he possibly want now!'_

"Could be him, but then again, it might not be him. You'll just have to see for yourself!" Souta left the well house whistling a tune that, to Kagome, sounded a lot like 'I know something you don't know!'

Kagome sealed the well to keep a certain hanyou from taking her back to get shards of a certain jewel that a certain someone broke when that certain someone fell down a certain well that was behind that certain someone………( sorry if I confused y'all…heh, heh...but I couldn't resist ya know? 'Certain' x 6 in one sentence…..)

She walked out of the dank well-house and into the blinding sunlight. She heard a shuffle of feet and soon found herself enclosed in a warm embrace. Kagomes eyes adjusted to the light and she squealed with glee at the sight of long golden blonde hair. There was only one person she knew with blonde hair and that was….

"Kitoru! Awwmigosh!" the girl hugging her squealed as well.

"I missed you sooooo much Kags!"

Souta watched the pair hug, jump, heard them squeal and giggle. He would never understand why girls acted so……………

'_Weird…'_ he stalked off to the park with his soccer ball.

Kitoru and Kagome ran inside and up to Kagomes room. Once there Kagome threw her trademark yellow backpack in the corner and fell backwards on her soft, fluffy, pink bed.

She sighed in comfort and sat up. Kitoru stood in the middle of the sea foam green carpet, shifting her weight. A look of pain and confusion crossed her delicate face. Kagomes eyes scanned Kitorus form.

'_I wonder what's bothering her. Wait, are those real!'_ Kitoru had developed since Kagome had last seen her, a lot.

Kagome remembered the time Kitoru had brought her American friend over. Things heated up and two girls woke up naked, and in each others arms. Smiles had graced their faces when memories of the night filled their dirty perverted minds.

Though neither of them lost their virginity, it was still a moan and scream filled night, while everyone that was normally there was away for one reason or another.

(Should I put a flash back... hmn…… why not?)

-FLASHBACK-

"Hey Sam, Kit. Nobody is here right now so we have to wait till they get back to go to the club, but we have the whole house to ourselves. Whaccha wanna do?" Kagome asked her Best friends, with the best intentions, and an innocent smile on her lips, as she led them up into her room.

Sam smiled a not-so-innocent smile.

'_I wonder if she is the reincarnation of Miroku…'_Kagome pondered.

"I have an idea, but I doubt a girl like you would do it though." Sam said with a velvety voice.

'_Yep, defiantly Miroku……'_

"What? You never know if I will or not…" Kagome said defensively.

"Oh, no! You aren't pulling me into this Sam. I told you I would not, so have your fun with Kags." Kitoru said backing away.

"Well, Kit knows what, but you don't and it's hard to explain, so why don't I show you?" Sam said laying Kagome down on the bed. She straddled Kagomes hips on the bed.

"What comes next?" Kagome asked anxiously, surprising herself. _'What exactly do I want to happen?'_

"Rules are; no toys, or mouth to mouth kissing. I know that I haven't had my first kiss and I don't wanna give it away during a night of just pleasure and fun." Kagomes once calm face was now washed over with confusion.

Sam slid her hands up Kagomes sides, slowly pushing the white and green uniform shirt, up and over Kagomes head. Soon the shirt landed with a soft 'ploof' on the sea-foam green carpet.

(A small lime so beware……)

Kagomes breath hitched as Sam fondled her breasts through her bra.

Kitoru left to munch and watch TV, as she did; she heard a loud moan come from upstairs. Sam had gotten into Kagomes skirt.

'_Man! Sam can get anyone to do anything! Damn it all! I wish I had that ability!'_

----------- With the 'Busy' couple--------

Kagome gasped and glanced down at the brunet between her spread legs, before howling in ecstasy. She wailed before coming in Sam's mouth.

-END FLASHBACK THINGY-

Kagome shook her head disrupting the memory.

"Hey, Kit, what's up? You seem worried." Kagome asked.

"She's…la-" a doorbell rang throughout the house, "here!"

Kitoru ran out of the room and leapt down the stairs, Kagome right behind her.

'_I can't even jump down the whole flight with out potentially breaking something! The only people I know that can do that aren't even human!'_ (-Hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge-)

Kitoru almost tore the door off its hinges as she flung it open.

"Sami-Chan!"

* * *

BUM BUM BUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!

TBC

I know I haven't updated "Brotherly Love"... I was thinking on a new chapter, and this one came up and I can't put this one in with Brotherky Love, so I had to make it a story of it's own... and to top it off, I just got back from a three weeks vacation, no electronics what so ever, and no contact with the world, ok maybe a bit dramatic, but still... I haven't seen a comp till I got back! I will be writting one shots, that, depending on your reviews, may turn into full stories... so yeah, R&R!


End file.
